


"Sunburn"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Oblivious!Liam, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we never even tried<br/>we never even talked<br/>we never even thought<br/>in the long run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sunburn"

"I tried," Zayn muttered.

"You tried?" Perrie exclaimed.

"It's just - I can't do it. I thought I could. I tried. I wanted to love you more."

Perrie hand came up to slap across his cheek before she walked out, slamming the hotel room door behind her.

"I just can't get over him," Zayn told the door. "I can't give over someone I never even had."

 

\---

 

"How're you and Perrie doing?" Liam asked.

Zayn looked over at him, nervous.

"We broke up," Zayn admitted in a hushed tone.

"What?" Liam sat up, reaching over to grab Zayn's arm. "What happened? The wedding's off? Are you okay?"

Zayn shook his head. "It's all off."

"What happened?"

"Well," Zayn bit his lip nervously before continuing. "Liam, I - "

"Liam, are you ready?" Sophia suddenly appeared at the door.

"Yeah, babe, I'm comin'," he assured her with a grin. "Just give us a sec?"

"We've got to leave in ten minutes to make it," she reminded him before turning and pulling the door shut behind her.

"What were you saying, Z?" Liam turned to him, all earnestness and sincerity.

Zayn shook his head. "Nothing. Go have fun with your girl."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.


End file.
